Mine
by wearethechampions
Summary: When Levy Mcgarden finds a dragon in the rain, she'll make it leave eventually... right? This is a Gajeel x Levy story.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review. Don't worry, happy ending. I know how it feels when you want a happy ending and it ends with both of them DYING HORRIBLY. Love you guys; hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (: PEACE!

Prologue

Levy didn't think this would happen. Well, ya, she did find a small grey dragon outside in the rain last night, but she didn't think THIS would happen.

FLASH BACK;

Levy was walking down the street on a rainy night, when she felt her foot come down on something soft. She jumped back out of surprise, when she lost her balance and fell on her butt. "Oh, great!" She cried out of frustration. She began to get up, but when she saw what she had stepped on, she froze.

Right there, on the ground lay a small dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review! (:

As she saw what she had stepped on she froze. It was a small dragon. Now, let me explain. Dragons had supposedly gone extinct hundreds of years ago. Or, that's what everyone believed anyway, because no one had actually seen one since they disappeared, so the townsfolk all assumed that the dragons were all dead. And now, Levy had found one? Anyway, back to the story. It was gray (not the character the colour) and as she approached it she saw that it was greatly wounded. It had a very deep looking wound on its stomach, and a bruise in the shape of a boot. Levy then realized that that's where she had stepped. Soon the pity began to set in and she decided that it would be best if it stayed at her house. What could go wrong? So, she ventured closer cautiously. She picked up a stick and poked at it. It didn't move. She felt it for a heartbeat and felt a faint one. Levy let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding. So, getting braver, she picked it up and began to carry it home.

Halfway there she realized that the dragon had woken up and was staring at her with a blank expression. "I'm taking you home with me." She stated firmly. "I'm sorry about the tail." She softly added. It lifted its tail and turned to look at it. After it did that it turned to look back at Levy. It didn't say anything, just glared with those beady little eyes. She glared back.

When they got home, (Levy's home) she decided to run a bath for them both. Just when she was about to strip her underwear and bra, she looked over at the dragon (which had already been swimming around for some time) and, to her surprise and utter embarrassment, was staring at her with a nose gushing with blood. She decided to clean up the blood and then have a bath with her underwear and bra on. The dragon looked very disappointed and glared at her while she washed her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

To someone (sorry forgot the name ) Spoiler! HE WILL GET BIGGER. Ha ha! I put it in bold print so now you have to read it! (Just kidding.) Also right now, I'm able to do at least one chapter every two days (if I'm being lazy.) Usually I update everyday or more. Yeah… I don't think I have friends. (Just a joke I have lots of friends.) But I don't know when I'll be able to update when school starts. Anyway, please read and review, and… *magical drum roll* ON WITH THE SHOW! (In my opinion all drum rolls are magical.)

Levy awoke to something warm wrapped around and on top of her. "What?" She mumbled. She looked down and pulled of the covers and saw a man burying his face in her chest! Her eyes widened and she froze. He had long black hair coming down to his mid back and, from what she could see; he had a lot of scars. Levy tried to push him off her, she really did, but he was REALLY HEAVY. He was like that extra sack of flour you thought you could carry because 'What's the harm it can do to me?' Yeah, go for i- NO. You can't carry that sack of flour, and you know it, but you really want to impress that really pretty girl next door, so you throw it over your shoulder. You think what could go wrong?' Then, it falls on the ground. And then my friends, and then you rethink your life and how you should have acted. (Sorry that was long it was just something I thought up as I went along. ) Just when Levy was about to give up, a miracle and a terrible happened. The man's head lifted up and turned to her left. He opened his eyes.

She looked at him, he looked at her. She didn't move, he didn't move. She could now see his face quite clearly, (now that their faces are so close. ;)) He had metal piercings on it and, when she thought about it, he was quite handsome. When she had finished surveying his face she realized a pair of dark blood red eyes were curiously staring at her. "Who-" She hesitated. She decided to try again. "Who are you?" He smirked. "Gajeel Redfox." He said. "And as punishment for stepping on my tail… I get to live here as long as I want. Ghee~" He laughed.

"No!"She yelled as she paced around her kitchen. Gajeel meanwhile, was sitting on the table, smirking. "Oh, poor me!" He said, feigning sadness. "Alas, I have nowhere to stay and the only person I have met has injured me and turned me away." He cried dramatically pretending to have been stabbed. Levy was starting to feel guilty. "Well…" She said. Gajeel perked up at this. "Alright, only a week." She agreed."Oh! My tail!" Gajeel cried. "2 weeks?" "The pain!" "3 weeks?" "I see a light!" "A month?" "Walking towards it!" "A month and a half!?" "God please welcome me!" "Alright!" Levy yelled Gajeel stopped reaching out and his eyes stopped looking glazed over. "2 months! That's all you get!" She screamed pointing her finger at him. Gajeel smirked, knowing Levy was too nice to kick him out now.

'Ugh.' Levy thought. '2 months with this guy.' Then trying to reassure herself, she thought, 'What could go wrong?'

So much Levy. So much…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Damn school keeps stopping me from uploading. Sorry 'bout dat! (: Please read and review, and enjoy the show! (:

It had only been one week and Levy couldn't take it anymore. "Gajeel! Get your ass down here!" She yelled from the kitchen. Looking down at Ezras chewed up armour and swords. "Ya, Levy?" Gajeel asked looking down the stairs. He looked from Erza, to the iron, to Levy. Erza, iron, Levy. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" He said, trying not to look guilty. "It… wasn't me?" He squeaked, raising his shoulders into a shrug. Levy put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Can I beat him now?" Erza growled- you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Levy then yelled, "Attack!" Pointing at Gajeel as she did. Gajeel shot like a rocket up the stairs, but he only got half way before Erza jumped on him, hitting him like there was no tomorrow.

After Erza left, Levy had to bandage Gajeel. (A bit of beauty and the beast going on. *wink wink elbow elbow nudge nudge* I am sorry.) As Levy cleaned Gajeel's arm and disinfected it, Gajeel kept complaining. Gajeel pulled him arm away from Levy. "That hurts!" He hissed. Levy looked frustrated. "Well it wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't keep moving!" She huffed back. Gajeel the noticed some of Levy's blue hair had fallen into her eye. She tried to blow it away. Gajeel chuckled. Without thinking, he reached over and tucked it back into her orange headband. He immediately regretted it, because now she was staring into her read eyes with her beautiful hazel ones. Also without thinking, (Gajeel never thinks does he? If he did, he wouldn't be in half the shit he gets into.) he leaned forward still looking into her eyes. 'Is he going to kiss me?' Levy thought.

Gajeel leaned closer and so did Levy. They both closed their eyes. And… the phone rang.

Sorry for the short chapter. Run! The otaku fan girls are coming! No, I'm just kidding. It hurt my heart writing that! ): But hey, they can't just kiss when they like JUST MET like 4 days before. Again, Run! The GaLe otakus are coming! I am in that crowd probably. Also, I'm sorry for the late chapter. Stupid school! Also writers block is a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Please read and review. (: Sorry this took so long by the way!

Levy blushed heavily, so did Gajeel. They didn't look at each other. They couldn't. It was too embarrassing. Gajeel had had Levy pressed against the wall and was still holding her hands. He got up, stormed over to the phone and answered it. "WHAT!?" He thundered into the phone. 'I feel bad for the person who called.' Levy thought. As Gajeel released a string of swears and slammed the phone so hard onto its stand it was almost crushed. He looked over at Levy. She was at the window, looking over Magnolia. Her hazel eyes skimmed over cars, people walking and an assortment of shops such as clothing stores, magic shops, anything you could think of. The boats where skimming over the water of the canals slowly. It looked beautiful. Gajeel walked over to the window and looked out off it with her.

Levy's pov

Was he about to kiss me!? I look over at him. He looks so happy. A tinny smile dances over his features. But the instant it's there, it's gone. His metal piercings shine in the light of the setting sun. It gives his skin orange tints if it wasn't already tan enough. He looks over at me. My heart feels like a drum. Pounding out of control as he leans in again. This time I lean up to meet him, but as our lips have almost met, suddenly, I hear someone banging on the door. "OPEN UP!" A male voice yells. He sounds about 30 I mentally take note. Gajeel freezes. I begin to walk over to the door to answer it, but Gajeel abruptly sticks his arm out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I glare at him. "I believe you are caring for my son." The voice says calmly. I stand there shocked while Gajeel swaggers slowly with his hand in his pockets toward the door. I hear him mumble a "Hey dad."As they exchange father-son greeting, I sit down at the other window, the one with a window seat. And open the door wide so the man can walk in. As he walks in he looks over at me, with a kind smile.

Time skip 1 hour

"Thank you Miss Levy that was a lovely meal." Metalicana praised as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Levy smiled. "I'm glad Gajeel says the iron I make with solid script tastes really bad." (That rimes!)He sends Gajeel an annoyed look. Gajeel just continued to sulk. I frowned. "Gajeel." I called. "Do you not want anything?" He shook his head. Me and Metalicana sigh.

Just so you guys know, levy is eighteen and Gajeel is nineteen.


	6. Chapter 6

Please read and review. (: Sorry for being so late! I did tell you guys school would interfere! Two chapters in a day. I'm on a roll. Enjoy!

Metalicana had left after dinner, but told me he would be back when he found a place for Gajeel. "Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed low. "Thank you for coming!" I called as he closed the door. I then felt muscular arms wrap around my waist. "I thought he would never leave." Gajeel uttered. "Gajeel he is your father." I huffed, puffing out my cheeks. He chuckled quietly as I wriggled, trying to get out of his hold. No such luck. When he did release me enough so I could turn around I felt something warm crash onto my lips. 'Gajeel is kissing me.' I thought. 'GAJEEL IS KISSING ME!?'

Gajeel's pov

Levy's lips taste so good. They taste like cherries and iron now. She smells just like old books. I feel her lean into the kiss and my heart goes a mile a minute. I put my left hand on the side of her face and the other I wrap around her tiny waist. I lick her bottom lip. She hesitates, as if she was weighing the consequences of opening her mouth, but lets me in. She tastes like… nothing. I then realize I just stole her first kiss. I smirk and push my tongue deeper into her mouth. We separate for air. She puts her forehead on mine, smiling. "I love you." I want to whisper. But as I look into her eyes, the only thing I can think of is her. "Gajeel." She whispers, putting her mouth up to my ear tickling it with her warm breath. All I can think of is, 'did she hate it? Is she angry? Does she hate me?' But all of those explanations are dismissed when she whispers this in my ear, barely audible. "I love you." My world is frozen. Then it goes up in flames.


	7. what do you guys think?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, I'm not sure if I want to continue this fic, I'll always continue writing of course but I'm not sure if I want to. If you guys want me to, please tell me in the review section, if not put in the review section.

'Till next time,

Laila


	8. Yay! (:

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, I'm not sure if I want to continue this fic, I'll always continue writing of course but I'm not sure if I want to. If you guys want me to, please tell me in the review section, if not put in the review section.

'Till next time,

Laila


	9. Chapter 7

Hi guys! So many damn power outages! Plus writers block. I'm probably going to finish this off pretty soon, but my next fairy tail fanfic is debatable. Probably Nalu.

Levy's POV

I can't believe I just said that. The anticipation is building as he looks down. There is a shadow on his face so I can't see it. "G-Gajeel?" I fear the worst. What if he doesn't love me? What if he rejects me? I wouldn't be able to take that heart break. "You know what?" I begin. "Forget about it." I put my hands up, as if to shield myself. Gajeel's eyes widen and then he pulls me into a bone crushing hug. He buries his face into my neck. I tense. "I don't understand." That's what I want to say. It's weird not to understand something. "I can't." Gajeel suddenly says, startling me. I shiver. "I can't forget. I don't want to lose you." I feel something warm on my shoulder, wet too. I realize Gajeel, the mighty dragon, is crying. I suppose only I can do that. I wrap my arms around him, comforting him. He holds me tighter. "It's okay." I whisper, along with other comforting words.

Gajeel's POV

I am can't believe this is happening. I'm crying, in front of the woman I love. Suddenly without warning, she wraps her tiny arms around my waist. I follow my reflex to hold her tighter. I love her so much I could never show her. Mating season is coming up pretty soon and I decide it would be easier to mark her then than now. Then, she would probably make the mistake of running away. She begins to whisper comforting words in my ear. I kiss her neck, which startles her. I can smell the surprise in her scent. Old books and water lilies, and surprise. "Levy…" I murmur into her neck. Reluctantly, I pull back. I look into her hazel eyes. "Levy, can I…" I trail off. Levy tilts her head to one side. "Can I…" I look her right in the eye. "Can I mark you?" She doesn't move. I can feel my face fall.

I know! I know! I'm evil! I still kinda had writers block so thinking of things wasn't easy! Cut me some slack! No… what are you doing? Don't break down my door… put the knife down!


	10. Chapter 8 10,07 views!

Hey guys! There were three storms here in Langley, and now it's clearing up and just raining so I can update more frequently. Probably. I'm trying to wrap this up because I want to write other stuff. I think the next actual fanfic I write will be a Howl's Moving Castle fanfic. Enjoy! (:

LEVY'S POV

"There." Lucy murmured, fixing my hair. "You're all ready for your big day!" She squealed. Mira squealed too. "I can't believe our little Levy is all grown up!" She swooned. I blushed. "Are you sure you love him?" Mira asked with a worried expression her beautiful face. "Because if you want me to, I could use Satan Soul to-" My eyes widened. "No Mira I'm 100% sure I love him." Mira let out a sigh of relief I didn't realize she was holding in. "Good." She smiled. Erza walked in with an informative look on her face. "Levy your on in five." The she quickly left without saying anything else. Erza had tried to convince me not to marry Gajeel, but eventually gave in after kidnapping me. I smiled. 'At least she's trying.' I whispered thoughtfully. Lucy pulled me down from the pedestal they had put me on. "Are you ready Levy? She did Minnie jazz hands. "Can I have a few words of wisdom?" I whispered nervously. Mira had married Laxus when I and Gajeel had started dating, and Lucy had married Natsu not long after that. We all laughed. They walked me over to the isle, and as the music started playing and Wendy started throwing petals, I stepped down the isle.

GAJEEL'S POV

When here comes the bride started playing, I turned my head to look at Levy. I instantly fell in love with her all over again. My mind went back to the memory of me asking if I could mark her. I still feel like it was just yesterday.

[FLASHBACK]

Levy finally moved after about a minute of standing there a tear ran down her face. I wilted. It's okay if you don't want to, I just-" Before I could finish my sentence, She yanked me down to her level and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. After finally processing what was happening, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and we just stood there, tightly pressed together kissing. We pressed together like we feared one of us would disappear. When we pulled away for air, she put her forehead on mine. I realized then the tears she was crying where happy ones. I could only here it faintly but my heart lit up when I heard her whisper; "Yes." I smiled, and we kissed again.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

LEVY'S POV

The priest called in a loud voice, "Gajeel Redfox, do you take Levy Mcgarden, to have and to hold 'till death do you part?" "I do." "And Miss Levy Mcgarden do you take this Gajeel Redfox to have and to hold, until death do you part. I looked into Gajeel's eyes and whispered, "I do."

Awwwwww! Anyway, thank you guys for all the support and I hope to see you in my next fanfic! Sayōnara!


	11. Message IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP

Hi guys! Long time no see! I've been getting comments about updating and I don't

Really know if I should. If you like ending it here tell me, and if you want me to

Continue, please tell me so.

Love,

Author-chan


End file.
